deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Éomer
Éomer was a Man of Rohan and the eighteenth King of Rohan, and first of the Third Line of their kings. Éomer, of the House of Eorl, was the son of Éomund, nephew of King Théoden of Rohan - as well as the Chief Marshal of the Mark. Éomund also had a daughter named Éowyn, Éomer's sister. After they were orphaned Théoden adopted them as his own children. Éomer was third Marshal of the Mark, and was a strong leader of Men. Éomer was faithful to his country, and people. He was honored highly, and prized extensively by the king and was good friends with Théodred, son of Théoden who loved him like a brother. His éored hunted down the Uruk-hai that had taken Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took as they camped near Fangorn forest, slaying them all. He never saw the Hobbits, as they fled during the battle. Afterwards he met Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas in the plains of Rohan, and he lent them two horses, Arod and Hasufel. Éomer returned to Edoras and reported on meeting the Ranger and friends and allowing them to go free, a violation of the king's law. Under the poisonous advice of Gríma Wormtongue, he was imprisoned by Théoden, who had grown weak, aged, and supicious under Saruman the White's influence. After Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas reunited with Gandalf, the four hastened to Edoras, where Gandalf broke Saruman's influence over Théoden and restored him to health and vitality. Théoden freed Éomer, who offered his sword to Théoden in token of his loyalty. Théoden named Éomer his heir prior to riding away from Edoras to the defense of the Hornburg. In the year TA 3019 at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, Théoden was fatally crushed by his horse, Snowmane, after being thrown by the Witch King's Nazgul. Éomer became King of the Mark upon his death. Following the battle, Éomer and his men went back to Edoras to attend to affairs of the kingdom, returning later to bear the body of Théoden back to his home for burial. Battle vs. Bann Teagan Guerrin (by Greenberet69) In the fields of Rohan Eomer comes across the dead body of Theodan while him and his Rohirrim are on a mission to find out what happened to their king. All off a sudden a arrow strikes one off the Rohirrim Eomer and his men turn to see Bann Teagan Guerrin and 3 Redcliffe soldiers with one reloading his crossbow. Eomer tells his men to mount up and they do and charge at Teagan and his men. The crossbow Redcliffe soldier fires and misses and while reloading a Rohirrim gets out his bow and arrow and fires hitting the Redcliffe soldier . Teagan rders his men to charge and Teagan takes out his Balanced Greatsword and swings it striking a Rohirrim on horseback . A Redcliffe soldier charge at Eomer who uses his spear to stab right through the soldier Eomer sees another Redcliffe soldier who tries to take out his last Rohirrim but Eomer uses his spear and tosses it striking the Redcliffe soldier but as the Rohirrim sighs off relief Teagan decapitates him with his Greatsword . Eomer dismounts and takes out his sword Guthwine and a Rohan Shield while Teagan discards his greatsword for his longsword and Redcliffe Shield. Both approach each other and Teagan tries the first blow only to be deflected by the Rohan shield. Eomer tries also to be blocked by Teagan's Redcliffe shield and both try striking one another but keep on blocking each others strikes with their shields. Teagan is able to salsh the Rohan shield out off Eomer's hand but Eomer acts quickly stabbing Teagan in the right leg. Teagan tries to stab him but Eomer quicky dodges and stabs Eomer right through the chest . Eomer yells in victory "For Rohan!!" WINNER: EOMER Expert's Opinion While Teagan was a good leader, Eomer just had better weapons, armor, and training. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Lord of the Rings Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Human Warriors